


Fanart for Lovesickness

by saltkettle



Series: Fanart for Idiopathicsmile [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Skeletons, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By request, I have made some fanart for lovesickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovesickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243585) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> “Joly,” said Grantaire slowly. “Why is there a human skeleton lying in my bed.”  
> Okay, it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Grantaire’s bed was also Joly’s couch.  
> Still: shit. “I have a perfectly reasonable explanation,” said Joly.  
> “Which is….?”  
> “Damn,” muttered Joly, “Really hoped you weren’t going to follow up on that.”

[–Lovesickness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1243585)

 


	2. Ice Cream Face

“Sooner or later, someone was going to need to tell Grantaire how pornographic his ice cream-eating face was. “ 

[–Lovesickness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1243585)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this during church. I was so uncomfortable that I'm assuming the face must be suitably pornographic. Also, I was using an Obama eating ice cream image for reference, so I don't know what the girl next to me thought I was doing. I'm sorry.


End file.
